Just Out of Reach
by windigo207
Summary: A fanfiction about Paradise Lost: The Lost Chapter


I awake in a place of Great Beauty. I was not sleeping. Only dreaming. My name is Michael and I am a soldier of God. I will now tell you the story of how an idea, my idea, caused my brother to be thrown from Heaven. His name is Lucifer and he was magnificent. His beauty shadowed that of any angel and his strength outweighed all. All but mine. Our Father seemed to favor me or so thought Lucifer. It was not true; our Father loved us all equally but Lucifer was not content with this. He often spoke to me of the different ways he could impress God. I loved him. He was the closest brother I had and I to him. I often spoke with him of earth. Lucifer had never been to earth. I was constantly there, walking on the yet to be paved roads. I told him that on earth man ruled and how I did not agree. This made him upset. My thoughts then seared through his mind and became his own. Lucifer told me all creatures are to live beneath God and be ruled.

Then came the order. God called His army and commanded us to yield to man- His most loved creation. Lucifer was enraged.

"Why has He called those sinful creatures His pride?!" Lucifer shouted to me. "Man is a unique creature. He created them in His image." I replied.

"And we are not!? We are stronger than them. And we dwell here with our Father when a mere glance causes them death. They are weak and stupid creatures! They do not acknowledge the holy strength of our God! I refuse to yield to such creations. Rather I be cast out from heaven and my Father's side than be below them." Lucifer paced, his wings spread with golden light.

"Brother be calm! I ask of you not voice your anger aloud. Do not say such things. There is nothing worse than being cast out."

I tried with my all to calm him but eventually he left. He stepped down for a time. Soon I was called to earth once again. But it was not a regular run. Our Father called for Lucifer to go with me. He was thrilled and for a moment I believed he had forgotten all of his bitter thoughts. But I was wrong. Lucifer and I were then on earth. We were sent to deliver a message, but once Lucifer's eyes rested on mankind, he felt something he had never experienced. He felt a desire to lead. Lead and not follow. We are soldiers. Made to follow.

"Look at them brother! Stupid creatures with no guidance. Does our Father know of this?" He had turned to me with lust scintillating in his eyes.

"Our Father has issued his edict. Man is to have free reign over earth. They must choose God or perish." I had explained to him.

"No. They need a ruler." And with that, he had gone. I followed him, after I delivered the message, back to heaven. I found him speaking with an abundance of angels. He was telling of earth. Of humans. Of free reign. The ability to decide for oneself. We are angels; we do not have that option. We listen to God and do as He commands.

"Free reign? Are you saying that mankind is stronger than us? For we do not have that ability?" Gabe has questioned.

"No, not stronger! In fact weaker. They must be ruled." Lucifer answered.

"God would not have made anything if He could not control it. We must stand on the order" Cassiel, another of our brothers, retorted. Lucifer continued telling his stories of earth, of man, and of free reign. This was dangerous, I knew.

"Michael, tell me you do not rely on Lucifer's words." Cassiel had followed me from the gathering of angels.

"Cassiel, I believe our brother wishes nothing more than to glorify our Father. But perhaps it is getting our of hand. It seems as though more and more of our brothers and sisters are listening to his stories."

"We must do something before the angels start believing his tales" replied Cassiel.

"I will speak with him."

Later I had found Lucifer. He sat below a golden tree.

"Michael! There you are! I must tell you the other angels who listen to me grown. It is as if a third of heaven now listens!" He was excited and sounded self-pleased. "Lucifer you must stop this. I believe Cassiel is going to speak with God of your stories. I fear for you!" I explained.

"You don't understand! Mankind needs a king! And if God refuses to rule them, I will." He stood strikingly tall.

"Lucifer, how dare you say state such blasphemy!" I had been appalled, but in the back of my thoughts, I had foreseen this.

"You see them brother! They are not living! They are insects waiting for a leader! They are dull creatures but I can make them great!" He had spoken with such fierceness and such longing. I noticed something for only a second; he was becoming ugly. I remember having nothing more to say. I turned my back to him and not for the last time. I went immediately to find Cassiel. I needed more time to talk with Lucifer. I found him walking the streets of gold.

"Cassiel, I must speak to you... About Lucifer."

"What is it Michael? I was just on my way to speak with our Father. Lucifer must not be able to continue his stories." I could see he was upset and even a bit afraid. "Lucifer believes mankind should be ruled. And he... he-" I was unsure of being able to confide in Cassiel about Lucifer being expelled from heaven.

"Michael, you have until sunset to straighten him out. If those incessant stories continue, I will be sure Lucifer is cast out from heaven." And with that he was gone. I sat alone, worrying and thinking of heaven, of Lucifer and of earth. I began thinking of mankind and of how they did not need a ruler. How is that possible? To not lead? I could not understand.

"You are thinking of them, Michael. You are thinking of ruling them." I stood, already too familiar with his cool tone masking his lies.

"No, you are wrong. I am thinking that I am not able to understand God's work." I turned to him. "You must stop this."

"Stop what?" He stood tall; but the once magnificent posture and demeanor was now... Threatening.

"Stop these delusion-filled stories of ruling earth. Go back and stand down. This is an order." I stood taller and stared in his colorless eyes.

"Order me? Order me! How dare you!"

"I dare because you would not listen to me as your brother. So now I speak to you as your superior. Stand down Lucifer, Angel of Light." He stood there astounded with eyes wide.

"I will not." I remember such opposition in his tone.

"Please brother." I had began to beg.

"No." His beautiful complexion now seemed contorted and unsightly.

"Than I will personally throw you out from heaven." I did not know, then, how painful that would be. Cassiel then appeared beside us.

"Michael, I am sorry. Our Father knows of Lucifer's tales and defiance." Lucifer stood, his wings spread wide, the once golden light seeming to dim.

Suddenly the ground shook and we heard His voice. God gave the command for Michael, myself, to cast out Lucifer, his lamb who strayed and was taken by a famished lion of sin. Lucifer stood facing me. His face almost having the same beauty as before. _Almost. _Then I saw the fear in his eyes but it soon vanished.

"Listen to me! I am leaving to rule over earth. Come with me and rule with me." He called out.

Then the bodies of angels appeared. The group that listened to Lucifer now stood around him. One third of my brothers and sisters.

"Michael, come with me. Please brother. You once said mankind needed a ruler. Come now and you can rule them! You can be king of your own heaven!" He reached out to me. I stared at his outstretched hand and almost took hold of it. But then I began to _think_. A world where I would rule? No. Without God? No. A world where I would rule in darkness. No. That is no kingdom. That is not heaven. It is hell.

"Lucifer, with the power of our Lord and Father I call upon His holy judgement and cast you from heaven. Any who wish to follow may go. But know you tread towards darkness. Where you fall, you may not return." And so he fell with a once glorious light. I have cast out one third of my family.

My brother calls to me constantly. Whether out of spite or for help I do not know. But in hell he remains. He remains just out of my reach.


End file.
